<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Empty Quarter by seleneheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671693">The Empty Quarter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart'>seleneheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Empty Quarter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Blanket Permission, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to stop illegal arms shipments across the Arabian Peninsula, Tony is captured by a renegade sheikh and stumbles across a mystery that dates back to the Gulf War and into the mists of antiquity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Empty Quarter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Empty Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NCIS AU, expanded comment –fic prompt from spae, sheikh!Jethro and captive!Tony. As this is an AU, some things have changed radically while others haven't. I had my Arabic books at hand when I wrote this, but my Arabic is rudimentary at best, so I'm sure there are mistakes. Also, Ubar is no longer lost. I have been fascinated by Wabar and the Rub’ al-Khali since I read <span class="u">The Singing Sands</span> by Josephine Tey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands and wrote my will across the sky in stars  -- T.E. Lawrence</em>
</p><p>The Empty Quarter may have been the site of an ancient trade route, but archaeology wasn’t what sent NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo through one of the most desolate landscapes on the planet.  The director had received intel that stolen weapons to arm the Iraqi insurgents had been moving through the Rub’ al-Khali.   Naturally, Tony had been sent to this hell on Earth, this unforgiving, unrelenting desert, to see if he could find whoever was helping the weapons move east.</p><p>It had taken lots of his American dollars to find anyone who was willing to dare the sands, but Tony figured that if people where traveling through the Empty Quarter, there had to be way-stations along the route.  The desert was ruthless with both people and machines.</p><p>The guide out of Aden had a decrepit Commer truck.  Tony knew the make of the vehicle only because he’d made an attempt to find out what kind of vehicle he was trusting his life to, but knowing the name didn’t help him much.  He was mildly reassured to see the huge 20-gallon reservoirs Saleh packed into the back.  Tony hoped some of them included gas, because the last thing they needed was to become stranded in the middle of the wasteland.</p><p>He clung to the safety of his phone, giving McGee one last call before they set out.  His partner was in the much safer location in Bahrain.  Tony was going to trace the presumed trail of the weapons while McGee provided distant backup.  Tony was uncomfortably aware the despite pinpoint GPS, Tim was too far away to give him much help.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“Probie, just checking in one last time before I run out of bars.”</p><p>“The GPS will still pick you up.  Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Right.”</p><p>“I could still come along.”</p><p>Tony sighed.  They’d had this argument numerous times since they left D.C.  Having McGee there would be a nice bit of security, but the geek’s Arabic was sub-par, and he couldn’t carry off the djellaba without feeling silly, and he couldn’t conceal how uncomfortable he was. And then he’d stick out for a lot more than his pale skin.</p><p>“Just don’t lose me, probie.”</p><p>“No, of course, I won’t.”</p><p>Tony closed the phone reluctantly.  They were leaving as soon as the sun went down.  Saleh wisely refused to travel during the day.  Tony hoped that the money was enough to secure his loyalty long enough to get them safety through the desert.</p><p>Scratching his fingers through the accumulated stubble on his face that was part of his illusion, Tony waited less than patiently for his guide.  In addition to the long robes, he had a blue plaid ghutrah covering his hair and sunglasses over his eyes.  His skin was tan enough for him to pass as a lighter skinned Arab.   Hopefully, he would pass from a distance, because that’s what he planned on keeping between himself and any other inhabitants of the Rub’ al-Khali.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>The Commer rattled Tony’s bones to the point where he wanted to scream his capitulation.  The journey was hot, dusty, painful, and boring beyond anything he’d imagined.  There was nothing to see but sand, sand, and more sand, all under the blazing blue bowl of the sky. The Empty Quarter was . . . wait for it . . . empty.  </p><p>They were following the ancient track that led through the sands.  According to Saleh, the caravan track had existed since the whole area was ‘green and lush.’  Tony thought that must have been several thousand years before.  He’d never seen a place so bleak, and he’d once had to chase an AWOL Navy Seal through the Badlands.  They were nothing compared to this place.</p><p>He spent his free time, of which he had plenty, nervously calculating the water they’d brought against the water they’d used.  He really hoped his math was off.</p><p>The truck made an impressively anguished series of noises and then shuddered to a stop.  Saleh looked worried and then peered out of the dusty window at the ridges of rock that surrounded them.</p><p>“She threw a rod.  Probably,” he informed Tony, who nodded wearily.</p><p>He didn’t volunteer to help, not knowing much about British cars.  He did get out to stretch his legs.  The waxing moon rose over the shattered boulders, giving the whole scene a weird light.  Tony needed to piss, but suddenly he didn’t want to leave the comforting shadow of the truck.  He walked to the opposite side and fumbled with the long robes engulfing him.</p><p>He finished his business and tucked back in.  Saleh seemed to be inventing new curses on the spot.  Tony didn’t recall any of the guide’s language being used quite that way in his own experience with Arabic.  </p><p>He turned to ask Saleh how the repairs were going when suddenly the ground rose up and smacked him in the face.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>When he became aware of himself again, Tony found that the thirst which had been a little niggle of discomfort for most of the trip had become a raging, debilitating weakness.  He tapped his tongue on the roof of his mouth several times, trying to summon some moisture into his mouth.</p><p>His eyes felt like they were cemented shut and Tony tried not to let his fear of blindness get to him.  He presumed they were just dry, possibly crusted with the sand that he face-planted into earlier.  He moved his hands, trying to rub the matting off of his lids, but he discovered that he couldn’t shift his limbs.</p><p>A bolt of pure panic wrenched through him at the realization.  His eyes ripped themselves open as he tried to assess his situation.</p><p>The room he was in was carved out of rocks, but broken in places where he could see sunlight slanting down.  He had an impression of leaves moving in the wind, because the light was broken and shifting.  Far away, but clear enough that it could torture his dehydrated brain, Tony could hear the taunting trickle of water.</p><p>He was tired and sore, and he shook his head, trying to will his weakness away.</p><p>When he turned his head, he discovered that his hands were lashed to some sort of cross beam.  He titled his head to see his feet and found that his feet were spread apart on another beam.   His toes curled in fear into warm sand.</p><p>He was completely naked.</p><p>Tony cringed, knowing that if he was in for a round of torture, there was no way he could prevent any blows to his groin.  Not spread open like he was.  He pulled frantically at his bindings, but whoever tied him knew what they were doing.  The leather bit into his wrists, not giving an inch.  He thrashed his hips, trying to use his body weight to pull the cross bars free of the posts they were attached to.  No luck there either.  Whoever had built the structure had been diligent.  The wood was sanded smooth though, and he appreciated the lack of splinters on his wrists.</p><p>He hung there, panting, spots swimming in front of his eyes.  He couldn’t fight anymore, not thirsty and concussed as he was.</p><p>A small man in full robes entered the room then, jabbering excitedly.  Tony tried to follow what he was saying.  Something about the godless bandits.  Another man stepped into the rock-cut room and Tony sucked in a soundless breath.  This man was clearly a leader; authority clung to him like a visible garment.</p><p>He was wrapped completely in the Arabic robes, but what little of his skin Tony could see was as dark as the man beside him.  Tony doubted that he was a native however, because his eyes stood out a startling blue against his brown skin.</p><p>Their icy gaze never wavered from Tony’s face as the smaller man explained the situation to him.  The little man referred to the tall man as the ‘sheikh’ but Tony didn’t believe that the title was legitimate.  It had to be some sort of honorific.  </p><p>“La’,” he said finally in response to the little man offering something.  </p><p>Tony wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but he thought the man was suggesting some form of pain infliction.  He was gratefully relieved when Blue Eyes rejected his suggestion.</p><p>The little man left in an apparent huff, leaving Tony alone with the blue-eyed leader.  The man didn’t say anything, but he let his clear eyes wander over Tony’s form with deliberate assessment.   To his disgust, Tony found himself blushing.  He’d been checked out by both women and men thousands of times, but never like this.  Never so thoroughly and never when he’d been so powerless to prevent the stare.</p><p>He strained futilely against the leather bindings again, trying to evade that all too knowing gaze.  The crystal eyes sharpened with amusement.  Tony wanted to spit at him, to slap that surety off his face.</p><p>Unfortunately, he knew that his only chance to escape his predicament with his skin in one piece was to get this man’s sympathy until McGee could haul his ass out of there.  He licked his dry lips, considering what to do.  The man was clearly a Westerner, but he could be nearly any nationality.  The only language that Tony knew for sure that he spoke was Arabic, so he decided to go with that.</p><p>“Mayya, min faDlak?”</p><p>The man didn’t say anything, merely raised an eyebrow.  Tony thought that his request for water would be ignored, but then the man walked to the back of the room and came back with a jug that was sweating in the heat.  He stopped in front of Tony, who waited eagerly for the blessed relief of the cool drink.</p><p>However, Blue Eyes poured some of the water into the cup of his palm and then lifted it to Tony’s lips.   Horrified by the idea that he had to sip from the man’s hand like some sort of trained monkey, Tony shook his head.</p><p>“ ‘ashrab,” the man ordered.</p><p>He could practically feel the cells in his body shriveling from the moisture he had lost, but Tony didn’t want to submit to the demands of this rude stranger.  The man looked like he could wait all day for Tony to cease his resistance.</p><p>With a sigh, Tony finally lowered his head and carefully lapped at the small puddle of water.  He tried his best to avoid touching the man’s skin.  He felt too off-balance already, between his nudity and the unconscious power his captor radiated.  The small drink wasn’t nearly enough and Tony was barely able to stop himself from licking at the creases of the man’s hand in search of more liquid.</p><p>“No more until you tell me where the rest of your weapons are,” the man said in flawless and unaccented Arabic.</p><p>Tony revised his opinion that the man was Western.  Genetically, maybe he was, but culturally, he must have been native his entire life.  Tony couldn’t see a way he could use any of his assessments to his advantage though.  He presumed that the man was the bandit leader, the one who was expecting an arms shipment.  The only weapon Tony had with him was his service handgun, although he was sure they would have found that as soon as they had captured him.</p><p>Okay, time to play stupid.  He replied in Arabic though, knowing that too much stupidity would likely get him a beating.  “What weapons?  I have only my own.”</p><p>Blue Eyes looked disappointed in him, or so Tony thought.  He couldn’t really tell since the man had yet to remove the face cloth that covered the lower part of his face.  </p><p>“Saleh al-Falrun is a known smuggler of weapons.  Where is the shipment?”</p><p>Great.  Evidently, he’d chosen exactly the wrong guide, although the agency office in Bahrain had recommended the man.  So much for reliable intel.  </p><p>Tony thrashed against his bonds, wanting to escape the penetrating gaze.  “I don’t fucking have any guns!  Do you see any?  You’re welcome to look.”</p><p>The man’s eyes sharpened and Tony backtracked.  “Wait.  No.  I have nothing.”</p><p>In his agitation, he suddenly realized that he’d been speaking English.  More amusement drifted through those disconcerting blue eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing in the desert?” Blue Eyes asked, his voice now having the perfect non-accent of the mid-Atlantic.</p><p>“I’m just a tourist, thinking about archaeology,” Tony answered, hoping he could muddle through an inquiry into his supposed background.</p><p>“Oh?” the man said, his voice never losing its calm and even tone.   He reached inside the folds of his thawb and pulled out Tony’s side arm.  “An M9.  Not exactly for amateurs.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Tony replied, his voice unfortunately shrill.  “Desert.  Danger.  Big gun.”</p><p>“I think I will do that search after all,” the man said, putting Tony’s gun to the side.</p><p>“What?  Uh, no.”</p><p>But it was too late.  Blue Eyes stepped in front of him, calloused hands resting on Tony’s shoulders.  His hands were warm and firm, strong.  Tony shook his head, but his mouth had dried out again and he couldn’t speak.</p><p>Blue Eyes didn’t stop staring at him while he massaged Tony’s shoulders.  Tony thought that he could deal with that, as long as he didn’t take it any further.  As soon as the idea crossed his mind, those hands wandered further, drifting down his chest.  The hard fingers circled Tony’s nipples, never quite touching.  </p><p>Tony stopped his inner monologue, turning all his attention to preventing his body from responding to the sheikh’s touches.  He knew he was pretty much a hopeless case, because power had always been one of his kinks and this man had that in spades.  His nipples crinkled at the increasingly rough caresses.</p><p>He locked his mouth, refusing to allow any sounds of approval to escape, but the man seemed to have some extra sense of Tony’s weak points.  Hands caressed the bottoms of his ribs, the jut of his hipbones, the stretched line of his thighs.  Fingers dipped into his navel, and traced the knotted muscles of his triceps.  Harsh touches worked the back of his neck and the curve of his ass.</p><p>Tony couldn’t stop his reactions and he couldn’t stop his noises as his body tightened and clenched.  He whimpered as his dick filled.  Power, the ultimate aphrodisiac, was the one thing he could never resist.  He sensed that his resistance or lack of it wouldn’t matter either way.  The man would take whatever he wanted without regard for Tony’s wishes.  Sadly, the only message Tony was getting from his body was unconditional approval of what was happening.</p><p>He refused to meet the sharp eyes that saw everything, knew all his secrets.  He regretted ever agreeing to this mission, regretted leaving McGee in Bahrain.  With just a few touches, this man was taking him apart.  While he hated that the bindings on his arms and legs put him in such an open and vulnerable position, he was oddly grateful that they kept him from collapsing when the steel went out of his knees.</p><p>“Stop,” he whispered desperately, not holding out much hope that the man would listen, but shockingly enough, he stepped back, granting Tony a respite.</p><p>The man reached to his belt and pulled out a long knife.  Tony winced and turned his head, not wanting to witness whatever was going to happen to him.  Instead of cutting him however, the man sliced the leather bonds holding Tony to the bottom cross beam.  He unhitched the top bar, leaving Tony standing free but with his hands still bound the bar that rested across his shoulders.</p><p>The man gestured with his hands towards the opening to the room.  “Let’s go.”</p><p>Tony refused to move.  He was naked, aroused, and his arms were bound to a wooden beam.  He was in the Middle East and he was too aware of the implications of his position.  If he was going to be killed, he had no urge to parade himself on the way to his death.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The man turned around.  “No?”</p><p>“I’m not marching around this place naked and tied up, Lawrence.”</p><p>“Lawrence?”</p><p>“Of Arabia.”  </p><p>The man looked at him blankly.</p><p>“You know.  The movie.  You’re obviously American, probably military since you knew what type of gun I have.  And  . . . for other things.  You’ve gone native for some reason.  Just like T.E. Lawrence.  Except not British.”</p><p>Blue Eyes shook his head, the surprise in his eye disappearing.  “Oh.  I thought . . . never mind.”</p><p>He wrapped his hand around one end of the beam and tugged.  Tony jolted off balance, moving forward a foot or two.</p><p>“Come on, pretty boy.  March.”  He emphasized his order with another sharp jerk on the beam.</p><p>Realizing he had no choice, Tony followed the man out of the room.  They were in a huge bowl, like the caldera of a volcano, except that this one was green, full of trees and falling waters.  Many stone buildings dotted the valley, nearly hidden among the lush foliage.  The path they were on was rough, made of crushed stones.  Tony ignored the pain in his feet in favor of looking around at the bizarre landscape.  He couldn’t believe that such an oasis existed in the midst of the barren desert.</p><p>Rock walls soared up steeply, cutting into the blue of the sky and providing shelter from the relentless sun. To Tony’s untrained eyes, desert architecture hadn’t changed that much over the millennia, but the structures in the valley gave off an unmistakable aura of age that he would need Abby’s skills to analyze. The whole place seemed so unreal, paradise in the middle of the bleak sands, that Tony wondered if he was more seriously injured that he had first supposed.</p><p>The beam across his shoulders was heavy, but the wood had been sanded smooth and carved in such a way that it rested lightly across his shoulders.  He though he should feel gratitude to the unknown carpenter who made it, but its presence meant he couldn’t cover himself.  He felt the eyes on him and knew that the other inhabitants of the valley were watching him.</p><p>“Puts a whole new meaning to the walk of shame,” he muttered to himself, although Blue Eyes seemed to hear him, giving a snort of amusement.</p><p>They followed a curving path to the eastern edge of the bowl, finally entering a stone building that was less ruined that the others, in that it had an intact roof.  Tony turned the beam sideways as he followed Blue Eyes into the room.  This place was more like the tents and dwellings he’d seen before in the Arabic world.  Thick carpets softened the stone floor and woven hangings decorated the walls.  A dark wood table covered in papers stood to one side, but the room was mostly dominated by a large carved bed.</p><p>Heat flared across Tony’s skin at the sight of the luxurious bed.  He could easily imagine his savage companion entertaining any number of people on it.  Unfortunately, his imagination could vividly picture his own capitulation on that bed and he wondered if that’s why his life had been temporarily spared.  Perhaps the blue-eyed man planned to fuck him first and then kill him.  </p><p>The man pulled the knife out again, and cut Tony’s hands free.  He winced as his sore muscles protested from being released from their strained position.</p><p>“Would you like some more water?  Or tea?”</p><p>“How about some clothes?” Tony rejoined.</p><p>“Afraid not,” the man replied with a small smirk.</p><p>“Water then,” Tony said, and then belatedly remembered his manners.  “Please.”</p><p>The man gave him an approving smile, picking up a leather canteen.  “Open your mouth.”</p><p>“I can do it,” Tony said, eagerly reaching for the water, but the man pulled it away.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tony answered, less than graciously this time.  </p><p>He wanted a drink and he was sick of the power plays this man seemed to enjoy.  Tony would have liked the whole scene too, if he weren’t so thirsty and worried about his status.  He opened his mouth.</p><p>The man allowed some water to trickle into Tony’s mouth, but he pulled the vessel away before Tony was completely satisfied.  He ignored Tony’s mutinous glare.</p><p>“You’ll get sick,” he said.</p><p>Tony nodded, knowing the man was right.  He couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his newly granted freedom.  The man stepped back, observing him again, watching his body’s reactions with a detached sort of interest.  Tony fidgeted under the scrutiny, feeling unsettled again.  He knew himself and knew that arousal wouldn’t be very far behind.  He could admit to himself that he’d like to break that man’s glacial calm and feel the full force of his powerful personality.</p><p>Sometime in the past few minutes he’d come to the understanding that Blue Eyes had no intention of harming him.  He couldn’t say exactly why he was so certain, but his gut was telling him that he would get out of this without any permanent damage. He reassessed his conclusion that this man was part of the weapons smuggling trade. Tony would be dead by now Blue Eyes was a weapons dealer. That didn’t mean the man wouldn’t change his mind though.</p><p>Shaking himself like a dog, Tony came to a decision.  “Okay, that’s it.  If I’m going to be cast as the kidnap victim in some sort of Rudolph Valentino scene, I might as well enjoy it.”</p><p>He strode to the bed, sinking down into the softness of the multitude of colorful pillows.  He spread his arms and legs out in imitation of his position when he’d been bound to the post.  He’d done plenty of honeypot missions in the past, and just because this wasn’t strictly an assignment, it didn’t make it any different. Tony knew how to use his body to get intel or gain trust or anything else. Saving his own life wasn’t even top ten of sketchy reasons he’d had sex with someone since joining NCIS.</p><p>Besides, under different circumstances, he’d be totally into it with this man.</p><p>But the parameters of this encounter were radically different. Tony didn’t have back up in his ear, ready to swoop in if things went south. His heart thudded loudly in his ears, and part of him couldn’t believe his daring.  He felt like he’d poked a sleeping bear.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You want me.  You must, or you wouldn’t have touched me like that.   And the hand thing.”</p><p>“What hand thing?”</p><p>“The drinking.  I get the whole strip the prisoner and tie him spread eagled.  Standard intimidation and pre-torture.  Makes it much easier on you to scare the shit out of me.  Not the hand though.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Making me drink from your hand. You were asserting your dominance, making me subservient. Making me . . . “ Tony faltered for a moment, his courage trickling away.  But he firmed his resolve. “Making me participate, not just take it.  Making me think about it. So? It worked.  Have me.”</p><p>“You’re offering yourself?  Why?  It won’t gain your freedom.”</p><p>Tony found himself blushing again.  He hadn’t even considered bargaining for his freedom with his body; he had been merely thinking about using the other man’s interest in him to prevent himself from getting killed.  Which just went to show how discombobulated the blue-eyed man made him.  The man hadn’t stopped staring at him and Tony found his body responding.</p><p>“Because I want you, too,” he answered finally, when the answer was as obvious to all parties as Tony’s steadily rising dick.</p><p>He spread his legs apart a little further, to sweeten the invitation.  Icy blue flared into molten heat like the heart of a star and Tony gasped.</p><p>“Why would you?”</p><p>Tony nearly growled in his frustration.  The man acted like Tony was the one who couldn’t be trusted.  He’d never met anyone so wary in his life.  Blue Eyes seemed determined to wring every possible humiliation from the situation that he could.  Or Tony could have misjudged his interest, but he doubted that.  Those blue eyes held too much heat at the moment.</p><p>Arching his back slightly to show off, Tony wrapped his hands around some of the carvings on the bed.  He’d given in already, so he might as well give the man whatever he asked.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, I don’t exactly know what you look like under the robes, but I know what your hands feel like.”  He fought down another blush, knowing that it was staining his torso pink.  “And your power.  I don’t know who you are, but you’re the most powerful man I’ve ever met.  And it excites me.”</p><p>That was the worst admission, one Tony had never made to anyone.  But he found himself reluctant to lie to the blue-eyed man, his instincts telling him that he could gain far more with the truth than with any dissembling.</p><p>“Power?  My power over others or my power over you?”  </p><p>The man moved closer to the bed, and Tony thought that maybe he was more intrigued than he’d admit.  Tony forced himself to be brutally honest, although he resented the man’s ability to break him down.</p><p>“Until today, I would have said the former.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>Tony took a few breaths, trying to steady himself.  His body was reacting to this gentle interrogation and he had no way to hide it.  Fuck it; he’d just go with it.  For some reason, he trusted the blue-eyed man, possibly with his very life.</p><p>“Now . . .” he breathed out, letting his breath sigh out with a small noise.  “The latter.  Definitely.”</p><p>Eyes raked over him again.  Tony froze himself into stillness, acceptance, and surrender.  His answer was evidently adequate because the man pulled the face cloth loose, revealing a long, strong nose and thin lips.  A jolt of arousal blasted through Tony at the sight of his handsome face.  The man was older than he’d guessed though, given by the lines around his mouth, and Tony wondered who the hell he was.  They’d had no reports of an American leading a bandit tribe in the Empty Quarter.</p><p>Which led him to a question.  </p><p>“What do I call you?”  Knowing the name of the person who was about to fuck you was just good manners, Tony always thought.</p><p>A small smile quirked mobile lips.  “Lawrence will do.”</p><p>He walked around the bed, drawing the face cloth through his hands.  He wrapped the soft cotton around Tony’s wrist and then secured him to the carving he was still holding.  His grip was strong and sure, and Tony could see that he wouldn’t be getting out of those knots.  More arousal washed through him and he gasped.</p><p>When he could get his tongue to work properly again, he said, “And I’m . . .”</p><p>“NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.  I know.”</p><p>Which meant that they’d found the compartment below the floorboards of the truck.  Tony wondered bleakly if his phone was still working, or whether McGee had managed to lose him.  </p><p>He was distracted out of his depressing thoughts when ‘Lawrence’ walked back to the end of the bed and removed his ghutrah.  The cloth had been covering a full head of short cropped salt and pepper hair, although the salt predominated by a large margin.  The hairline was distorted on his left side by a jagged scar, the damaged skin mangled and twisted. Tony had just enough to time start wondering about the injury that caused it when Blue Eyes walked to the other side of the bed and used the ghutrah to bind Tony’s other arm.  Tony could have told him that it was totally unnecessary because he had no intentions of resisting what was about to happen.</p><p>But he kept quiet, because damn if the man’s calm surety wasn’t getting him beyond aroused.  He’d played tie-up games before, but never with anyone like this.  </p><p>Instead of arguing, he said, “Tony.  I prefer Tony.”</p><p>“Tony.  All right.”</p><p>Lawrence walked over to the other side of the room, coming back with a small bottle.  Tony could imagine what it contained, and his asshole twitched in anticipation.  He hadn’t bottomed in a long time, but he couldn’t picture Blue Eyes as anything other than the ultimate top.</p><p>The man stood quietly for a moment, eyes wandering over his captive.  The light of the setting sun edged over the rim of the bowl, drenching the stone room in golden light.  If the man had plotted a seduction scene, he couldn’t have done any better, Tony thought.  Exotic, primitive location, lush greenery, fabrics like something out of Arabian Knights.  Like the film with Dougray Scott.  </p><p>Somehow though, he imagined that plotting a seduction would never occur to this man.  If he wanted something, he’d reach out and take it.  And right now, he wanted Tony.   The knowledge was thrilling.</p><p>Nimble fingers worked the knots on his sash open and Tony watched the disrobing with intense interest.  Lawrence had to be ex-military and Tony had no doubt that he would keep himself in perfect shape.  The man’s own rigorous standards would demand it.  Blue Eyes parted his robes, revealing a strong chest lightly covered with graying hair.  The muscles rippled as he moved and Tony wet his lips, delighted that his assessment of the man’s physical condition hadn’t been wrong.</p><p>When the robes dropped off his shoulders, Tony saw that one side of his body was marred with more scars, places where his tan couldn’t touch damaged skin.  Once again, Tony was puzzled by the presence of such a man in such a desolate part of Saudi Arabia.  He pushed the thought away.  He’d have plenty of time to solve the mystery.  Later.  Much later.  </p><p>At the moment, the only thing he could care about was the more than competent fucking he was sure he was about to receive.  He raised his eyes to meet Lawrence’s and was mildly surprised to see the uncertainty in them.  Tony wondered if the man didn’t know how attractive he was.  His body was hard with muscle, not from the gym, but from rough living.  His thighs were thick and the cock that was slowly rising as Tony watched was heavy.  Tony could imagine how thoroughly it would fill him once it was inside him.</p><p>“Fuck, I want you, Lawrence,” he murmured.</p><p>Lawrence moved then, settling between Tony’s outspread thighs, making it impossible for him to close his legs, even if he wanted to.  Few people managed to get Tony feeling so vulnerable and he enjoyed the unusual sensation.</p><p>Rough hands raked up his ribs, the touch too firm to tickle.  Tony jerked involuntarily in his bonds, but he was helpless.   He wished he could touch too, but he was willing to do it Blue Eyes’ way.  This time.</p><p>Tony widened his legs and pushed his ass up hopefully.  Lawrence poured oil over his fingers, and then pushed on into Tony without warning.  Rough skin dragged at his tissues and Tony was glad to the bindings around his wrists, because it gave him something to focus on other than his quickly eroding ability to think.</p><p>Lawrence didn’t fuck around much with stretching, just pressed another finger inside as soon as Tony had adjusted to the first one.  Tony gasped and frantically willed his body to open up.</p><p>“Tight,” Blue Eyes commented.  “But I think you can take it.”</p><p>He pulled his fingers out, leaving Tony gasping and trying to get his body into compliant relaxation.   The blunt tip of Lawrence’s cock head pressed against his entrance and Tony struggled to bear down as the blue-eyed man gave him no quarter, pressing steadily into his body.</p><p>When he bottomed out, Lawrence pushed Tony’s legs wide open and up.  He tugged at Tony’s hips until Tony was in a position that satisfied him.  Tony didn’t protest the manhandling, letting his body be moved wherever Lawrence liked.</p><p>Once the blue-eyed man had gotten them arranged to his satisfaction, he drove his cock into Tony with a punishing rhythm.  He managed to batter Tony’s prostate with every thrust and Tony couldn’t help thinking that all that arranging had been just for that purpose – to drive Tony insane with the pressure inside his body.</p><p>He wrapped his legs around Lawrence’s sturdy waist and sank into the fucking, letting the sensations overwhelm him.  He desperately wanted to touch himself, but his struggles with his bonds got him nowhere.</p><p>Finally, Blue Eyes slowed down and reached a callused hand to curl around Tony’s erection, quickly stroking him into a mind-blowing climax.  Lawrence followed moments later, dumping his load into Tony’s still twitching ass.</p><p>Lawrence reached up and undid the knots holding Tony prisoner with two jerks of the cloth.  Tony immediately wrapped his arms around the sheikh’s strong shoulders.  Lawrence pulled back ever so slightly and then his mouth descended onto Tony’s.  They kissed hungrily, mouths sliding wet and sloppy.  Tony was panting again when they broke apart.  He doubted he could manage round two any time soon, but his libido was definitely interested.  Lawrence pulled out and rolled off of him eventually.  He arranged the pillows until he and Tony could sit up comfortably.</p><p>“What does the NCIS stand for?”</p><p>“Naval Criminal Investigation Service.”</p><p>“Navy?  You’re trained, I can see that, but you don’t read military to me.”</p><p>“Ah, no, I’m not.  Cop for around five years, then I joined the service.  Been with NCIS almost six years.”</p><p>Lawrence plucked at Tony’s nipples, sending ripples of sensation out through Tony’s chest.  “What are you doing in the desert?”</p><p>Tony debated with himself, trying to think through the levels of security involved in the case.  He was pretty sure that this man wasn’t involved in the smuggling, but he couldn’t be sure what benefit it would be for him to reveal his mission to someone who was probably a deserter at best.</p><p>The trust he felt though, told him that it might be to his advantage to tell Lawrence about it.  There was an outside chance that the man could help him.</p><p>“I’m tracking a smuggler’s route through the Rub’ al-Khali.  They’re bringing arms to the Iraqi insurgents that are harming our boys.  We’re trying to stop them.”</p><p>Lawrence’s face froze into angry coldness, a look of disgust that Tony hoped wasn’t directed at him.  His face relaxed after a minute, but a shock of familiarity went through Tony.  Something about the expression on Lawrence’s face triggered some memory.</p><p>“Do I know you?” he blurted.</p><p>“I don’t see how,” Blue Eyes answered.  “I’ve been out here for fifteen, maybe sixteen years.  You can’t be much more than thirty.”</p><p>“I’ve seen you, though.  Somewhere.  I’m sure of it.  What’s your real name?”</p><p>Lawrence ducked his head, pressing small kisses on Tony’s shoulders.  Tony kept his hands relaxed, resting on the man’s shoulders.  He resisted the urge to tug Lawrence up to face him.</p><p>Tony carefully rephrased his question, following his instincts.  “What do you call yourself?”</p><p>Lawrence moved his mouth over Tony’s, tongue probing inside.  Helpless to control his responses, he pressed himself up against the heavy body covering him, although he recognized the distraction technique for what it was.</p><p>But when the kiss ended, Lawrence said softly, “Ar-rajul Fiyah.”</p><p>Tony turned the words over in his head, trying to make sense of them.  “That’s not a name,” he said finally.  “It means . . . the nameless man.”</p><p>“Yes.”  The mouth moved to his neck and Tony squirmed to give him better access.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>Lawrence was silent for a long time, while his hands trailed slowly over Tony’s skin.  “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“You said sixteen years, that puts it back to Desert Storm.  You’re obviously military.”</p><p>“I was found wounded, burned, delirious by some desert nomads.  They were deep in the Rub’ al-Khali by the time I came out of the coma.  They said it had been weeks.”</p><p>“MIA!  You’re MIA.  The files, that’s where I’ve seen you.”</p><p>“What files?”</p><p>The icy blue eyes were trained intently on him, as though the man were trying to see into Tony’s brain.  Tony might have been frightened by the look if he wasn’t so absolutely sure that Lawrence didn’t plan to hurt him.</p><p>“When Special Agent Shepard is . . . annoyed with me, she makes me go through all the MIA files, trying to match DNA.  She’s annoyed a lot.”</p><p>One side of Lawrence’s face turned up into an amused smirk.  “Really?  Annoyed with you? I can’t imagine.”</p><p>“Funny guy.”  Tony reflected that this had to be the most bizarre encounter ever.  He’d gone from fear to lust to now this . . . comfort and easy camaraderie with this man.</p><p>“I don’t know if you know, being here all these years, but after the Towers fell, DNA analysis from really messy remains became a lot more accurate.  Anyway, Jen’s obsessed with clearing MIA cases from Iraq.  I must have seen your file.”</p><p>“You don’t happen to know . . . ?”</p><p>“No, not specifically, but it makes sense.  You must be either Navy or Marines.  I’d guess Marines.  Do you remember anything?”</p><p>Blue Eyes hesitated.  “Sometimes . . . I see a woman with red hair.  And a little girl.  That’s all.”</p><p>Married, of course he was.  Tony hid his disappointment.  “Come back with me.  You could find them.”</p><p>But the man was already shaking his head.  “No.  When I think of them, it hurts.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tony was happy to drop the subject, although he was determined to bring Lawrence out of the desert with him.  Lawrence however, seemed intent on making Tony forget about anything else.  He bent his head, nipping lightly at Tony’s nipples.  Tony clenched his hands into the strong muscles of Lawrence’s back.  He couldn’t help pressing his groin up, working his hips to get more contact on his renewed erection.</p><p>“Easy, tiger,” Lawrence said.  </p><p>Squirming under the weight, Tony shook his head.  “Can’t.  Want you.”</p><p>“I’m flattered, but you’re overestimating my recovery ability.” </p><p>Tony whined in disappointment. His ass was already missing the heavy cock inside him. He supposed it was too much to ask that Lawrence get it up again so quickly after their last session. Tony thought that Viagra should be standard field issue for just such problems. He tried to imagine Special Agent Shepard reviewing <em>that</em> request.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>When Tony woke up the next morning, he shivered slightly in the cool desert air.  But his back was as warm as a furnace, and there was a body snuggled up behind him.  Strong arms surrounded him, keeping him in place, as did the leg slung over his thighs.  A hard chest pressed against Tony’s back and a hard dick pressed against his ass.  The physical sensations were unnecessary reminders of the previous day.</p><p>Tony smiled to himself.  Evidently Lawrence wasn’t too old for morning wood, and Tony was more than happy to help him out with his problem.  He squirmed his way out of the embrace that held him, and then worked his way down Lawrence’s burly torso, licking and tasting.</p><p>He was nuzzling the thick bush of hair right over his pubic bone, when a hand threaded through his hair and then gripped the short strands tightly.</p><p>“Not before coffee,” his captor said.</p><p>Coffee?  The man was turning down a blowjob in favor of coffee?  Tony was shocked.  “Are you kidding?”</p><p>Lawrence sat up and scratched his silver hair.  “About coffee?  Never.”  </p><p>He stood up and stretched, then wandered into another chamber, not bothering with clothes.  Tony took the opportunity to check out the man whose bed he was occupying.  Blue Eyes wasn’t in perfect shape; he had too many years on him for that, but his body was firm and strong.  He certainly didn’t have any trouble taking Tony down and fucking him into oblivion.  Tony’s cock gave an interested twitch.</p><p>“Head’s in there,” Lawrence said when he came back, gesturing to the smaller room.</p><p>Tony took the suggestion and followed the twisting stone corridor out of the rocks to a sandy latrine area.   He sighed as he relieved his morning bladder fullness.  His muscles were slightly sore and tired, reminding him how long it had been since he’d taken the time to really let himself get in deep with someone.  The job had been too much for too long.  If he was on an enforced vacation in an enchanted place that seemed to be outside of time, Tony might as well enjoy as much of it as he could.</p><p>On the way back, he found a small chamber off to the side where water trickled through into a shallow pool.   A natural spring created it, maybe, and it must have an outlet because the water moved slightly as Tony watched.  A carved chest stood to the side and Tony found a dish of powdery substance that he sniffed carefully.  It smelled faintly of mint and was slightly gritty when he rolled it between his fingers.  He decided it was some primitive form of toothpaste and dipped his finger in the pool to wet it.  Sprinkling his finger with the powder, and then running it over his teeth gave his mouth a fresher taste and helped him wake up.</p><p>The water in the pool was cold, and although Tony really wanted a bath, he shuddered at the idea of lowering himself into that water.  The presence of water was curious though, considering the vast desert around them.  He wondered why this place wasn’t on any maps that he’d ever seen.</p><p>His stomach rumbled and he turned away, back to the main room and hopefully some breakfast.  He had no doubt that the sheikh would feed him, given how much the man had taken advantage of Tony’s strength the previous night.  He’d know that Tony needed to fuel up before they went further.</p><p>“Coffee?” Lawrence asked, as he knelt to light a small portable stove.  </p><p>“Uh, sure.  Although food would suit me better.”</p><p>Blue Eyes shook his head with amusement and then opened the cabinet next to the wall.  He moved around without any regard for his nudity.  Tony watching with admiring eyes as his host set out bread, dried fruits, and a paste, which he added water to and then put on the stove with the coffee pot.  As he watched Blue Eyes work on their meal, Tony wondered how far the man had taken his assimilation into his new culture.  He seemed perfectly comfortable with the trappings of a Bedouin tribal sheikh, but yet Tony didn’t see any prayer rugs in his room or a copy of the Qur’an.</p><p>They ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Several times, Tony stifled the urge to add random babble or quote obscure movies, but for once, he'd found the sort of silence that didn't really need to be filled. Part of it was Lawrence and his unshakeable calm confidence. Part of it was that Tony was feeling more relaxed and peaceful than he had in months. He never thought that a trip into one of the most forbidding deserts in the world would turn out to be such a nice break from the stress of his normal life.</p><p>When the table was cleared, Lawrence leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out, knees spread wide open. He grabbed Tony's hand and gently guided him to his knees. </p><p>“Time to finish what you started,” he informed Tony. His cock rested on his stomach, hard and leaking. Tony swallowed the sudden rush of spit in his mouth. He couldn't be drooling over the prospect of <em>giving</em> a blowjob.</p><p>But he was. He closed his eyes at the same time that his mouth closed around Blue Eyes' thick shaft. The man had a firm hand on Tony's head, guiding him but not pushing. Tony relished the guidance. He supposed that he should have been shocked at the amount of latitude he allowed this virtual stranger to take with his body and his will. But he felt completely natural – naked, on his knees, servicing this powerful man.</p><p>After Lawrence shot down Tony's throat, he pulled Tony back into the chair, completely ignoring Tony's aching erection. Tony stifled his whine of protest, willing to allow the blue-eyed sheikh to rule him for the time being. The anticipation lent a fine edge of desperation to his need.</p><p>He sat quietly, trying to control his urge to complain, until Lawrence stood up and put a robe over his head.  Disappointment and annoyance colored Tony’s voice.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“You’ll keep.”</p><p>“Don’t I get clothes?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Hot blue eyes swept over his body, lingering on his nipples that had crinkled in the cool desert morning, on his cock that hadn’t completely deflated from his earlier excitement, on his posture, which was slightly to the side to give his ass a break.  Tony felt the gaze almost as clear as a touch and he sucked in an agitated breath.</p><p>“Cause I like looking at you.”</p><p>Tony grumbled something indistinct about selfish bastards.  He was about ready to sneak off to give himself a little self-satisfaction, which was ridiculous considering that he was sharing a bed with the hottest man he’d ever met.  And he shouldn’t be so needy after getting so thoroughly fucked the night before.  He resented the effect that the silver-haired man had on him.</p><p>“Have to go check on some things,” Lawrence said.  He reached a hand out, strong fingers wrapping around Tony’s wrist, tight almost to the verge of pain.  “No touching.  Your body is mine.”</p><p>Without another word, he turned and stepped through the stone doorway, leaving Tony in mild shock.</p><p>“How the fuck did he read my mind?” he muttered.</p><p>Blue Eyes messed him up, twisted his thoughts around.   When he realized that he was more shaken by the perception than he was by the possessive claim, Tony couldn’t sit still any longer.  He stood up, intending to do some exploring around the bowl-shaped valley, but although he could probably find something to cover himself, he found he was strangely reluctant to defy Lawrence’s orders that he remain naked.  Some bit of pride in his body and his effect on the powerful man, perhaps, or even fear of retribution for his rebellion.  Tony cursed to himself.  </p><p>He poked around the rooms, not really expecting to find anything that would be truly informative.  The cabinet where Lawrence kept the food contained several bags of coffee and some sealed containers, which Tony guessed contained more of the desert fare that he’d sampled that morning.  A small chest by the wall proved to be locked, and as lock-picking had never been one of his talents, Tony left it alone.</p><p>In another cabinet, he found a random jumble of items including some clothing and some long gold chains.  None of the clothing looked like it was big enough to fit him, although he had a momentary vision of himself in a harem-boy get up.  He wondered how Lawrence would react to that and then groaned as his imagination told him exactly how much <em>he</em> liked the idea.</p><p>Instead, he wrapped one of the chains around his waist, deciding that he liked what it represented.</p><p>Further exploration revealed a few books, one of which he was pretty sure was the Arabian Nights, in Arabic.  His grasp of written Arabic was pretty poor, but he figured that it would be a good exercise to try to decipher it.  Besides, if he remembered correctly, the original version was supposed to be quite racy.</p><p>He arranged himself in what he hoped was a provocative manner on several of the colorful cushions on the floor and then settled in with the book, waiting for Lawrence to return.  Soon he lost himself in the world of medieval Arabic legends.</p><p>He was deep in his attempt to translate the Tale of the Porter and the Three Ladies when the hair on his arms stood up in alarm.  Looking up, he discovered Lawrence staring at him hungrily.  Startled, Tony dropped the book.</p><p>“God, you move like a cat.”</p><p>Lawrence smirked.  “What’s with the jewelry?”</p><p>“The closest thing I could find to a slave boy costume.”</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>Tony allowed his body to sink further into the pillows, shifting his legs slightly wider.  They both knew he was showing off, but neither mentioned it.  </p><p>“So, what are your plans?  For me, I mean.”</p><p>Lawrence looked at him.  “When I’m done with you, I’ll take you to your drop.”</p><p>“You’re the boss.  Obviously.”  </p><p>Tony kept his shiver of heat to himself.  No need to let this man know how much he liked the idea of being thoroughly used.</p><p>“How do you signal your contact?”</p><p>“My cell phone.  Did you find it when you searched the Commer?”</p><p>“Yes.  What does it do?  We’re out of range here.”</p><p>“The GPS chip has a switch.  I can turn it to transmit a signal.  My backup with catch it and come get me.”</p><p>“Can I disable your GPS?”</p><p>Tony wondered if the question was meant to scare him, or if Blue Eyes was genuinely curious.  Truth, he reminded himself.  “Yes.”</p><p>“When will he expect you?”</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“Almost a day.”</p><p>Tony thought about it, mentally doing the math.  “He’ll expect me to have reached the other side of the desert in two more days.  After that, he’ll come looking for me.”</p><p>“All right then.”</p><p>“Come back with me,” Tony said impulsively.  “You must have a life that you could pick up.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.  Besides, the Corps doesn’t take it lightly when a man deserts.”</p><p>“Desertion?  You were severely injured.”</p><p>“But I was found in the middle of the desert.  The evidence indicates that I walked away from the battle.  That’s desertion in my book.”</p><p>Tony had a feeling that Lawrence’s ‘book’ was particularly rigorous and uncompromising, but he made one last try.</p><p>“You could get a medical clearance, Lawrence.”</p><p>“No, Tony.”</p><p>The tone was firm and definite.  Tony knew when to drop a subject.  Some part of him regretted that a handful of days were all he was going to get with this amazing man.</p><p>“All right.  I guess we’ll always have Paris.”  He kept his tone as light as possible.</p><p>Evidently Lawrence had seen that movie, because he smiled slightly at the reference.  He let his eyes travel over Tony's naked body, a slow perusal that sent heat flaring from Tony's groin to his cheeks.</p><p>“On the bed, pretty boy. Ass up, knees wide.”</p><p>Tony gulped as the commanding tone reached inside him straight to his cock. He didn't hesitate to obey. He arranged the pillows to support his shoulders and then tucked his legs under his torso, raising up carefully to make sure he was balanced.  When his knees where braced, he clasped his hands together at his lower back, giving Lawrence the perfect picture of willing surrender. </p><p>Nothing happened for a moment, and Tony smiled to himself.  He could imagine the vision he made and he knew that the sight had to be pressing hard on Lawrence’s toppish instincts.  The man’s power got to Tony, but he could get some of his own back with his submission, the perfect match for Lawrence.  Their kinks fit together like a lock and the key.</p><p>A finger circled his asshole, the unlubed bumps and ridges catching slightly on the wrinkled skin.  Not enough to hurt, just enough to be noticeable.  Tony clenched his hand into fists, the grip on himself steadying him.  Fuck, he wanted more.  He wanted everything.   The finger pressed a little harder and Tony flared his muscles, trying to pull the digit inside him.  He pushed back against the small touch, wanting to show his eagerness.</p><p>Lawrence smacked him lightly on the ass, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to sting.  It definitely got Tony’s attention, in more ways than one.  His aching arousal became more painful and his asshole clenched, and then relaxed.  Tony knew he was plenty open and ready to be breached.  Lawrence’s hard hand on his cheek did nothing to douse the feelings.</p><p>“Don’t be so impatient.  I’ll get you there.”</p><p>Tony wanted to grumble about the slow build up, but he kept his mouth shut.  He was pretty sure that the blue-eyed sheikh wouldn’t think twice about tanning his ass if he thought Tony had stepped out of line.  Not that he wouldn’t enjoy that kind of scene, but at the moment, he was really more interested in coming than indulging in anybody’s fetishes.</p><p>The fingers returned, probing his tissues again, dipping in and then retreating.  Gritting his teeth, Tony settled himself to endure whatever Lawrence had planned for him.  One finger fucked him, moving in and out until he was moving it without resistance.  The finger withdrew completely and Tony groaned.  Oil drizzled over his crack.  </p><p>Two fingers came back the next time, going deeper, probing his insides relentlessly.  They tapped on his prostate a time or two and then retreated.  Tony wanted to howl his frustration.</p><p>For the next hour, Lawrence played with his ass, working him open, testing his limits.  He felt strung out and overly sensitive to every touch.  Lawrence completely neglected his cock, although the jut of his wrist scraped over the back of his balls occasionally.  Tony had long since stopped trying to attain his climax, realizing that he wouldn’t come until Lawrence was ready to let him.</p><p>He wondered what he looked like – if his ass was open, puffy, irritated from the on-going play.  His cock had been dripping steadily onto the bedding below him.  He felt swollen and tight like he didn’t fit properly inside his skin.  He’d never been subjected to such intensity before.  Lawrence delved his fingers inside again, pressing relentlessly against his prostate.  Tony felt his orgasm gathering unavoidably in his balls.  </p><p>With one stroke along his cock, Blue Eyes finally released him from his torment.  His orgasm barreled through him and Tony screamed, “Lawrence!” </p><p> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p>A voice hailed them from outside the stone room.  Tony had been lounging on the pillows again while Lawrence sorted through some papers spread over the table.  Tony was immensely curious about what business a former Marine turned Bedouin sheikh might have in the middle of one of the most forbidding deserts in the world.  He hoped his increasing proficiency with written Arabic would give him a chance to find out later.</p><p>Lawrence picked his head up at the shout and then glanced at Tony.  Of course, Tony was as naked, as usual.  Tony wanted to get up and at least bury himself in the bedcovers, but Blue Eyes forestalled him.  “Put your hands over your head and stay like that until I tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Tony wanted to argue with the orders.  The last thing he wanted was to be on display for one of the other tribesmen.  Walking naked through the oasis was bad enough, but by now they had to know how Lawrence had been treating him. He really hoped Lawrence knew his people well enough to keep Tony from running afoul of their laws and customs.</p><p>“Masaa’ ilkheir, Ahmed,” Lawrence greeted the other man, welcoming gesture inviting him inside.  The man who entered wasn’t the same one as before, the one who had wanted to torture Tony.</p><p>“Shukran,” Ahmed replied, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>Lawrence served them mugs of strong coffee while Tony watched both men through lowered eyelids.  He was ready to take action if Ahmed objected to his presence, but he forced his body to remain in the pose that Lawrence had ordered.  He really didn’t like feeling so vulnerable in front of a stranger, but he had to assume that the silver-haired sheikh knew what he was doing and how to deal with his own people.</p><p>As far as Tony knew, most of the Arab world treated homosexuality as a pretty serious offense, a capital one in some places.  He wondered how Lawrence would explain Tony’s nakedness, but the man didn’t bother to glance at Tony.  Neither did their visitor.  Tony concluded that the tribesman had no objection to Lawrence treating his captive as a sexual slave.  After all, rape had been used as a weapon long before humans ever wrote down their history.  He had plenty of contusions on his body, enough to possibly give the impression that he’d been unwilling.</p><p>However, he would have appreciated some visible symbols of slavery, if only to help him maintain the illusion that he was a beaten captive.  The gold chains were suggestive but not definitive indications of his status. On the other hand, his unmoving display was probably enough for Ahmed.</p><p>He kept his mouth shut and attempted to decipher the conversation between the two men.  They spoke a little too fast for his conversational Arabic, plus they were using a non-standard dialect, so he couldn’t catch every word.  As much as he could gather though, Ahmed had been tracking someone at Lawrence’s direction.</p><p>They finished with Lawrence ordering him to continue something and then Ahmed left.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Tony asked when Lawrence remained seated at the table, making no move to explain the conversation.</p><p>Lawrence looked at him, almost as if he’d forgotten Tony was there.  “Come here.”</p><p>When Tony was in range, Lawrence grabbed his wrist firmly.  Tony sighed.  He was getting another kink – having his wrist held in an unbreakable grasp.  His sex life was never going to be the same after he left the desert.  Lawrence pulled him into his lap, kissing him hungrily.</p><p>“So hot, having you do exactly what I said.  Naked and exposed.  Doing it even though you hated it.”</p><p>Lawrence’s voice was raw and heated, sending a blinding shaft of need through Tony.   He moaned, pressing himself against the hardness that was poking him through Lawrence’s robes.  Blue Eyes grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled him up, dragging him until Tony was laid chest down across the sturdy table.  </p><p>Fingers parted Tony’s ass cheeks as Blue Eyes sat back down in the chair, making Tony realize that his ass was in the perfect position to be exploited by the sheikh.  A hot tongue swiped over his opening.  Hard hands held him in place and Tony could only groan at the feeling.</p><p>His fingers dug at the unyielding wood as Lawrence plundered his ass, never giving him any respite.  Tony was close to coming when the man finally stood up and pushed his robes out of the way enough to free his cock and plunge it into Tony’s willing body.</p><p>After fucking Tony hard enough that he saw stars briefly, Blue Eyes pulled Tony to his feet and guided him to the bathing chamber.  He dumped his robes in a corner and then lowered himself into the water.  Tony stared at him, shocked that anyone could stand the cold water with a straight face.</p><p>“In,” Lawrence said, in a tone that really didn’t seem to be willing to accept any disobedience.  </p><p>With a sigh, Tony shuffled forward hesitantly, wondering why the thought of disobeying didn’t really appeal to him.  It was the power thing again, he decided.  Only someone like Lawrence was strong enough to bring out Tony’s deeply buried submissive streak.</p><p>To his surprise, although the water was by no means warm, it wasn’t as cold as he expected.  Lawrence pulled him tight against his chest, settling Tony between his spread legs.  </p><p>“Afternoon sun,” Blue Eyes explained.  “Heats it enough to be tolerable.”</p><p>He picked up a bathing cloth and ran it over Tony’s skin, gentle but firm strokes and Tony let himself be pampered.  He found that his body had adjusted to the temperature and he wasn’t chilled anymore.</p><p>When they finished and dried off, Lawrence eased them down amongst the blankets.  They were propped against the pillows, face to face, breath mingling.</p><p>“I've been trying to stop those arms shipments for months. But I'm only capable of stopping them if they come through my territory.”</p><p>“Do you know where they're coming from?” </p><p>“To Aden by ship, and then through the desert as trading convoys. My group can get them out here, but there's no way we can deal with them in the port. I know who lets them through the Yemeni customs though.”</p><p>“If I can get credible evidence of the conduit, I can call up plenty of manpower.”</p><p>“What would be credible?”</p><p>“My word mostly, with names and locations.”</p><p>Blue Eyes seemed mildly impressed with that but didn't question Tony's assertion. “I'll get it for you.” </p><p>Tony relaxed into his lover's firm embrace, feeling oddly relieved. He could justify his dalliance with the desert man now with a clear conscience. He would succeed in his mission, get those weapons stopped, maybe save a few American servicemen in the process. All for the price of giving his body over to the best lover he'd ever had. Not a bad bargain.</p><p><em>What about the other price?</em> a small voice whispered in his head. <em>How much does losing your heart cost you?</em> </p><p>~~***~~</p><p>Tony woke up warm.  A hand splayed across his belly, the tip of one finger casually dipped into the cup of his navel.  The slight penetration was both intimate and possessive.  Tony fought against the urge to tense his abdominal muscles as desire and panic raced through him in equal measures.  That one finger inside his belly button seemed to be a sign of so much more than the casual romp he had imagined when he first offered himself to the renegade sheikh.</p><p>He opened his eyes, hoping that Lawrence was still asleep.  Unfortunately, the first thing he saw was crystalline cerulean, boring into him.</p><p>Tony tried desperately to hide himself behind his usual mask of the womanizing frat boy who was indifferent to every emotion.  Those eyes wouldn’t let him retreat and Tony found himself caught, with every one of his illusions stripped away.  His resistance gradually faded, leaving him feeling far more naked than he had when he was marched through the compound.</p><p>All his urges to argue or fight left him.  Somehow he knew he was granting Blue Eyes a surrender far more profound than when he offered his ass.  But he slowly relaxed, losing his fear of what he felt under Lawrence’s hand.  He was rewarded with a warm glow lighting the icy blue.</p><p>“I’ve never had anyone so beautiful in my bed.”</p><p>The praise brought more unwelcome emotions and Tony wrenched his eyes away, turning his head to escape.  “Like you’d remember,” he muttered.</p><p>“Beauty,” Lawrence told him, “has nothing to do with the way your face is put together or your long legs.  I see strength and smarts and stubbornness.  Strong-willed.”</p><p>“Don’t know about that.  You conquered my will pretty completely.”</p><p>“Only because you allowed it.  That takes the most strength of all.”</p><p>Lawrence rolled over then, knees nudging between Tony’s thighs, spreading his legs.  Tony didn’t fight it, knowing there was no point.  He planted his feet on the mattress and tipped his ass up, offering himself.  Lawrence didn’t hesitate, his slick cock invading Tony’s body, but Tony was loose enough from the past few days that he could take it easily.</p><p>“Look at me,” the sheikh ordered.</p><p>Tony obeyed, letting himself get lost in the lust and desire that Lawrence didn’t bother to hide.</p><p>“Fuck me, Lawrence,” he murmured, arousal making his vocal cords so tight he could barely speak.</p><p>“Plan to.”</p><p>He did, his hips snapping forward in a punishing rhythm but his eyes held Tony’s.  His body was being fucked open by the sheikh’s dick and his emotions were being laid bare by blue eyes that never left his.  He kept his eyes wide even when he was coming, unable to tear himself away from the man pounding into him.</p><p>When they finished, Lawrence pulled out a set of desert robes and handed them over to Tony.  Reluctantly, he put the garments on, the contact of fabric on his skin feeling odd after he’d spent so many days naked.  He’d become used to having his body easily accessible to his captor’s touches.  He regretted the muslin that covered him from Lawrence’s lecherous gaze.</p><p>The clothing told him more than anything that his idyll in the desert was over and that he had to return to his real life.  </p><p>He turned around to find Lawrence watching him.  Tony struggled for something to say, but he didn’t have the words to explain how much it meant to him to feel like he belonged to Lawrence over the past few days.  He was afraid that if started talking about that, he’d never stop until he’d given himself away completely.</p><p>Instead, he settled for something else, which was nevertheless just as true.  “You’re beautiful too, you know.  Silver, blue and tan . . . really works for you.”</p><p>Lawrence smiled briefly and inclined his head, a slight bow.  “Thank you.”</p><p>He turned and knelt in front of a small chest against the wall, unlocking it and pulling out Tony’s side arm, his ID, and his cell phone.  Lawrence handed the items over, and Tony checked the gun, mildly surprised to find it cleaned and loaded.  </p><p>“How long will it take your backup to reach you?”</p><p>“That depends,” Tony answered, probing for information.  “On where exactly I am.”</p><p>Lawrence didn’t miss a beat.  “Where is he?”</p><p>“In Bahrain.  He has a chopper on call.”</p><p>“All right.  I’ll tell you when to flip that switch in your phone.”</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>As he followed Lawrence through the twisting paths of the oasis, Tony mentally composed his report, working on a way to find a careful balance of proving that his intel was good, but at the same time not giving away too much about where he got it. He wanted Blue Eyes back in civilization, but he wasn't willing to subject the man to the kind of hunt that would result if word of his existence trickled back to the wrong people.</p><p>They stopped in front of a low stone structure that was filled with hay. Several scraggly horses roamed the small enclosure adjoining it. Their coats were rough, but Tony could see the lines of purebred Arabians shining through their wildness. </p><p>“I hope you ride,” Lawrence said casually.</p><p>“Finally, the silver spoon turns out to be good for something,” Tony answered, wondering what Lawrence would do if he said that he couldn't. He had a brief flash of riding together on one horse, but decided that Lawrence wouldn't go for the romantic image. The man was all business and any romance was undoubtedly all in Tony's head.</p><p>Lawrence made no answer to the silver spoon comment, though leaving Tony to wonder whether the man just didn't give a shit or if his background was that obvious to a man as sharp as his blue-eyed lover. The man walked into another rocky building and came out with two armfuls of tack. He handed one set to Tony and walked into the corral without further comment.</p><p>Tony caught a likely looking horse and tacked the mare up without problem.  His ass protested the thin saddle but he refused to reveal his discomfort with even so much as a wince of pain.  </p><p>They paused briefly to cover their heads and faces from the pounding sun.  Lawrence led them over a twisting trail that went over a broken place in the steep hills surrounding the valley.  Once they climbed out of the green coolness, the blazing heat of the sun cooked the rocks and they radiated their heat back into the still air.  Tony was grateful for the filtering effect of the head cloth.</p><p>Turning back, he tried to find the green oasis where he’d spent the past few days, but the walls of rock concealed it. The brown and gold of the desert seemed unbroken. No wonder it didn’t show up on any of the maps Tony had seen.</p><p>Heading slightly east of north, they rode for over an hour.  Tony’s rear was pretty much numb at that point.</p><p>At some unknown border obvious only to him, Blue Eyes turned around and said, “Activate your transmitter.”</p><p>After another hour, Lawrence pulled into the shade of a tall rock.  He dismounted, seemingly in no discomfort from either the ride or the heat.  He pulled a water skin out of his saddlebag and set it on the ground.</p><p>“This is as far as I go,” he said.  “Your friend should be here in about forty-five minutes.”</p><p>Tony stepped forward, unwilling to leave without some form of closure.  Fingers loosened the face cloth covering his lover’s lips.  He dipped his head the slight amount it took to cover Lawrence’s mouth.  The kiss lingered while their tongues swirled against each other.  When the kiss ended, Tony took a minute to imprint Lawrence’s features into his mind.</p><p>“What if I need to contact you?”</p><p>“There’s a rug and spice dealer in Aden, named Gamal al-Foudan.  A letter sent to me through him will reach me.”</p><p>He turned the horses and walked away.  Tony wanted to run after him, to stop him, to beg to be allowed to stay at the oasis.  Instead he looked towards the horizon, where blue met gold, trying to find his first glimpse of McGee and the bird.  He’d made no effort to pay attention to the route that Lawrence had taken to lead them away from the oasis.  He assumed that they were far enough away and out of any direct flight line.  Tony had given him enough information about satellite flyovers and surveys to keep his people hidden.</p><p>Tony fidgeted while he waited, knowing that he wasn’t completely safe until he was out of the Rub’ al-Khali.  The feeling that he was being observed wouldn’t leave him and he wondered if more bandits were hidden amongst the rocks.  Then he decided that Lawrence must have still been looking out for him. </p><p>Tony pushed the ache of loss away and checked his watch, estimating that McGee should reach his position in another half hour.  The feeling of eyes on him didn’t fade until the distant thump of rotors broke the clear air.</p><p>McGee and the chopper arrived right on time.  As the Sikorsky lifted him up and bore him away from the desert, Tony didn’t look down.  He kept his eyes fixed on the skyline, and thought about a hot shower and a massage.</p><p>“Semper Fi,” he whispered as the brown lands faded behind him.</p><p>~~***~~</p><p>Summer was ending in D.C., but the air seemed oppressive, heavy and stifling. The humidity lay like a blanket over everything, making things hazy and indistinct. Tony missed the clarity of the desert. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe in the dense air of Washington.</p><p>Special Agent Shepard had accepted his report and signed off on it without argument.  She’d followed through with the director who had ordered the teams into Aden and Kuwait on Tony’s word, for which he was grateful.  They’d stopped the gunrunners and shut down the supply lines.  Lawrence was marginally safer without those criminals loose in the desert and that was a good thing.</p><p>Tony never read McGee’s report, knowing that he’d find the coordinates for his GPS location over those four days.  The probie was too thorough to leave that out and Tony knew better than to draw attention to it by asking him to delete it.  Tony didn’t want to know where he could find Lawrence.  McGee’s report sometimes seemed lit with fire in his mind, a temptation that was nearly too great, but Tony managed to resist it.</p><p>Whenever he got a free moment, Tony worked on the MIA files.  He couldn’t shake off the encounter in the desert, and although he wanted Lawrence to be part of his life, he wasn’t willing to counter Lawrence’s order that he leave.  His body wouldn’t let him forget, though.  Sometimes at night, when he was on the verge of sleep, he would imagine that he could feel rough hands on his body, bringing him to panting arousal.</p><p>He’d asked for an HIV test at his medical debrief.  It was the first time he’d had unprotected sex since he was fifteen. The depth of his recklessness the whole time he was in the Rub' al-Khali with Lawrence stunned him when he thought about it.  However, the encounter turned out not to have left any permanent effects on him, not physically, anyway.</p><p>One day, while he was sitting on the floor, pulling more files, McGee and Kate walked in and sat down with him.</p><p>“What?” Tony asked grumpily.</p><p>“We’re worried about you,” Kate said.</p><p>“You haven’t been the same since you came back from the Empty Quarter,” McGee added.</p><p>“Is this an intervention?”</p><p>They looked at each other.  Tony gritted his teeth against the urge to yell at both of them.  He was aware that they expected him to spill his guts, the way they had when they’d faced their own crises, like McGee’s obsessed fan or Kate’s lover who’d turned out not to be a double agent after all, but just a plain traitor.  Not that he didn’t appreciate the concern, but he had no intention of ever telling anyone that he lost his heart over the course of four days to a man who didn’t even know his own name.</p><p>“Why the MIAs?” McGee asked.  “You hate those files.”</p><p>“I just . . . can’t stand the idea of those poor slobs out there without anyone knowing what happened to them.  Maybe my close encounter with being lost myself gave me some empathy.”</p><p>Near enough to the truth, although McGee looked puzzled.</p><p>“Ye. . .ah.  Okay.  Whatever.”</p><p>“If you ever want talk . . . ,” Kate said finally.</p><p>“I know where to find you,” Tony finished.</p><p>They got up and left.  Tony picked up the stack of files he planned to go over for the night and walked to his desk.  He’d go through ten of them and then go home, he told himself.  Maybe Kate and McGee had a point.  His search was bordering on obsession.</p><p>Nevertheless, he worked his way through the entire stack before he left for the night.</p><p>Another case happened and it was days before he could pull another stack of files.  Abby intervened next, before he could open the first folder.  </p><p>“I’m not going to ask,” she said.  “I know what happened to you.”</p><p>Tony seriously doubted it, but he wouldn’t smart off to Abby.  “What’s that, Abs?”</p><p>“You had something life-changing happen to you in the desert.  Tim told me that your GPS didn’t move for days.  Now, I’m not going to insist that you fess up, but maybe you should take what happened to you and learn from it.”</p><p>How could he draw some lesson from what he’d experienced with Lawrence?  That his heart wasn’t completely secure?  That there was man out there to whom Tony would give up everything that he asked for?  That if he’d asked Tony to stay with him, Tony might’ve have dropped everything and left his old life behind? Yeah, he knew all of that, had figured it out on the long chopper ride back to civilization.</p><p>“Okay, thanks.  I know you care, but I really don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Then maybe you’ll listen.”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“A story.  There’s a legend about the Empty Quarter, that once it wasn’t so empty.  That there was a beautiful city, green and full of life.  It was called Ubar.  Iram with the lofty pillars, inhabited by djinn.  But Allah punished the King of Iram for his defiance by covering his city with sand.  So it’s been lost for centuries.  The Atlantis of the desert, a mystery that’s never been solved, but has the power to fire the imagination. People have searched for it over the years, but no one has ever found it.”</p><p>Tony turned away from the hope in her eyes.  Ubar.  He knew exactly where it was, or he would as soon as he looked up the GPS readings in McGee’s report.  The stubbornness that Lawrence had admired refused to let him give in, though.  Ubar could remain a mystery in that desert where more than cities had gone missing.</p><p>“Some things should stay lost.”</p><p>“Oh, Tony.”</p><p>Going back into the desert wouldn’t do anything to help his blue-eyed lover and it wouldn’t change anything between them.  Lawrence had made his position clear.  There was only one last thing he could do for the man – continue the quest that he’d started.</p><p>But he found the answer as soon as he opened the top file.  Lawrence’s face stared backed at him.  Tony touched the flat features carefully.  He turned the page, reading the file thoroughly, treating it as though he’d been assigned to analyze it.</p><p>When he finished, he closed the file, debating with himself.  But then he decided that he owed . . . Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs the truth.  The memory loss, the sadness, the hard-ass attitude, all of it made sense.  He could ask Ducky for confirmation, but Tony was pretty sure he knew what had happened that had sent his blue-eyed lover into exile, lost in his own head and disconnected from his past.  </p><p>Tony put the file away, after he scanned the contents and emailed them to his home computer. He deleted any mention of them from his hard drive and the NCIS servers. Not enough to deter a serious hacker like McGee, but safe enough from someone randomly stumbling over them. He didn't put the folder back in the MIA cabinet, but in his own files. He deliberately mis-filed it under 'L' for Lawrence, but it was something that only he would know. When it was sufficiently hidden, he pulled out a legal pad and pen.  </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lawrence,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you were a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines.  You were a sniper with several shooting awards.  In 1991, while you were in Kuwait, a stateside drug dealer murdered your wife, Shannon, and your daughter, Kelly.  The day after you got the news, you were involved in a firefight where your commander was killed and most of your unit was severely injured.  You couldn’t be found and were declared MIA.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were awarded a Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal for that engagement.  It’s still yours whenever you want it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want to come back, I can help you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,<br/>
Tony</em>
</p><p>He sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to ‘Lawrence,’ care of the carpet dealer in Aden.  Methodically, he put enough postage on it to get it around the world twice.  He dropped it into a mailbox on the way home.</p><p>“Come back to me, Lawrence,” he whispered into the night air.</p><p>The wind swirled dead leaves around his feet, but gave Tony no answers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>